Dirty Little Secrets
by catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: Secrets, everyone has them. Dirty little secrets are just super special secrets that you can only tell to one person. A bunch of one-shots some continue each other of Spain and Romano of secrets. Mafia version! T for Romano being his awesome self! DONE ON HERE! NOT UPDATING HERE! PLEASE READ LAST CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHY!
1. Secret Prologue

Lovino Vargas, or Romano as he is known as in the mafia, has a lot of secrets. Dirty little secrets. He has secrets about his job, his family, his behavior and even for his love life. He shares his secrets with one Antonio or Spain- Boss, Lovino's pet name for him. These secrets have never been revealed to anyone else and never will, not even when the pain of torture is upon them. That is how strong his love is for the other.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, or Spain-Boss by Lovino (Romano) calls him sometimes, has secrets just like everyone else. Expect his can count as lies also. He can always tell the truth to Lovino, his little tomato, well almost always. He still has a secret or two that he would never reveal, not even when being torture. That is how strong his loyalty is for the other.


	2. Secret 1 Jobs:Lovino

**I don't anybody expet Ali/Allies/Akumainu(who shows up in Secret 3-Family 1 and a bit in Secret 2 but she is unnamed)**

**First part of Secret 1. Second part is Spain which will be up tommorow.**

"Hey mister, what kind of job do you have?" A kid had asked Lovino and his brother, Feliciano, came out of a store.

"It is not nice to ask an adult that kind of question," Feliciano replied to the kid.

"Yeah so none of your business! It's a secret!" Lovino glared at the kid. It wasn't like he didn't like his job, because he did and all of his family, or what was left of it, had the same job.

"But its for a survey," The kid whined. Lovino sighed, "We're farmers, we grow tomatoes. There you happy now," Lovino glared. He told a secret and a lie to the kid.

"Yes but why are you holding tomatoes, if you grow them?"

It was true. He, himself, was holding a bag of tomatoes. He gave a disgusted look and walked off, dragging Feliciano with him.

"Lets put these up and do a job Feli," Lovino mumbled.

"But Lovi he's a kid!"

Lovino kept pulling Feliciano and thought of all the things he could do to the kid, "He was an Ottoman Feli. We have to strike fear into them!"

Later the kid was found bruised up and blind.


	3. Secret 1 Jobs: Antonio

Antonio was walking to the market to get some tomatoes when the kid asked him the question.  
"What is my job? I deal with trading and shipping," he told the kid. It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the whole truth.  
"What do you ship?" The kid wouldn't leave him alone!  
"Many things. I have to go, please don't follow me!" Antonio started to running but not toward the market but, to a house. He knocked on the door and panted. When the door opened there was Lovino wearing his Mafia hat.  
"Spain- Boss good timing," Lovino leaned on the door frame, crossed his arms loosely and smirked.  
"Why? Are you going to do a job?" Antonio panted out.  
"Yeah Ottoman problem," Lovino sighed and walked out, closing the door behind himself.  
"You want to help me Spain- Boss?"  
Antonio smiled, "Sure my little tomato." Lovino's eyes widen and than went into a glare, his face red," Don't call me that!" He grabbed Antonio by the arm and pulled him along. Antonio laughed, "Whatever you say Romano...Boss."

Later the kid was found bruised up and blind.


	4. Secret 2 Names: Captured!

**AN: I don't own anybody expect Ali (the girl at the end) and this might be my only update for the weekend. Not sure yet.**

Lovino and Antonio had been captured by Ottoman scouts and were chained up in different rooms.

"So Romano, what is your real name?" someone asked.

"That is my name. No other name," He replied.

"We know its not."

"Dirty little secret~ Just another regret!" Lovino sang. The person growled.

"If you really want to know, just look in the book," he teased.

"What book?"

"What book?" He asked acting like he didn't know anything.

"You just said to look in a book for your name!"

"No I didn't. My name is Romano, man you are stupid!"

There was silence, a door opening and than slamming. Lovino just laughed, "Man they are so fun to mess with!"

|R|W|G|

Antonio was getting worried but when he heard Lovino laugh, he knew what the plan was.

"So what is your name?" He was asked.

"Spain," He replied with a half lie- half truth and a smile.

"Stop smiling!"

"Why?" Antonio asked.

"It's creepy! You are captured!"

"Oh?" Antonio smiled even bigger, "The more I am away the more I want!"

"Want what?"

"My beautiful cheer up charm!" He told the person

"Which is?"

"The thing I have to take care day and night."

"So you take care of Romano?"

"No, but it does look like him."

"Then what?"

"A tomato."

"A tomato?"

"Si."

There was a silence, a door opening than closing and a scream.

"My cheer up charm is my little Lovi~"

Lovino and Antonio were rescued by Feliciano and a girl who like the Italians.


	5. Secret 3 Family 1

**AN- Again I own only Ali/Allies(Akumainu) if you don't believe me go to DeviantArt and type in Akumainu and chose the first thing. The user name will be catdemonakatsukigirl, the same user name I have for FF. Also I haven't seen very many Mafia versions but I would imagine Romano would be **_**STRONGER **_**then the real character. Its called FANFICTION FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE, THEY WILL BE OOC JUST A TAB BIT!**

**I also need to explain that there are a few mafias in the story, Southern Italian (the one Romano, Italy and Spain are in), the Ottomans (which is lead by Turkey for those who didn't know Turkey use to be the Ottoman Empire), Northern Italian (another Italian one that is the brother clan to Romano's) and the one in New York, New York (Ali's little mafia that she starts in Secret 6 without Romano actually knowing she would succeed)**

**And sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I been real busy with school but I should start updating maybe once or twice each month(or as soon as I get theses chapters typed) and also if you see mistakes please TELL ME! Its called constructive criticism (lol I'm a art nerd XD) but PLEASE DO TELL ME…okay I'm done with my Arthur Note.**

"Spain-Boss didn't you say you had a brother?" Lovino asked Antonio, resting his chin on the Spaniard's shoulder.

"Si, Roma. He's still alive. We just don't like each other at all," He replied. Some of the other members were screaming at something.

"Damn it! That little devil bastard of a girl has returned," Lovino whined.

"You shouldn't say that about her," Antonio told him, "Shouldn't you do something?"

Lovino shrugged, "Nah, Feli will and than a fight will start AND then I'll do something."

"OW!" Feliciano screamed.

"Did she hit you Feli?" Lovino asked.

"No," Feliciano replied.

"What is she to you Roma?" Antonio asked.

"What? Her?" Lovino asked reaching for something, "She's our cousin. Dad's brother's daughter."

"I need that," Antonio retrieved the thing Lovino took, "What is her name?"

"What are you doing?" Lovino asked ignoring the question.

"Romano you didn't answer me, "Antonio said not answering his own question.

"Secret. Dirty little secret, just another regret~" Lovino sang, smiling.

"I regret letting you listen to that song," Antonio sighed, "is that your favorite line?"

Before Lovino could answer, a girl ran into the room.

"Italy Romano-Boss!" The girl panted. Lovino turned and faced the girl, "What have I said about coming in here, Akumainu?"

"To not, but I have info on the leader of Ottoman!" She flailed her arms about, "Oh hi Spain-Boss!"

"Uh hi?" Antonio replied, "How do you know who I am?"

"Oh because L-" Before she could finish Lovino was covering her mouth with his hand.

"Ali, spare the details and give me the god damn information!"

"So her name is Ali?" Antonio asked. Lovino screamed as Ali bit his hand. He let go and revealed a knife in his left sleeve.

"You want to 'Ally' yourself up with me?"

"What?" The girl asked.

"I was playing with your name," Lovino told her, "It sounded cooler in my head then it did just now."

"Wait, what is her name?" Antonio asked while rubbing the sides of his head.

"Allies," The two Italians replied.

"Fratello! Akuma, has good info on rival mafia," Feliciano panted while entering the room.

"Right…Give it to me!" Lovino growled and made a leap for Ali.


	6. Secret 4 Eye Color

Lovino whimpered. He was trying to take the ridiculous color contacts, and he had poked his eye.

"Na, brother are you alright ~ve?" Feliciano asked brushing the gel out of his hair.

"I'm fine you bastard!" Lovino growled and stormed out of their hiding spot. It was safe now that it was getting dark.

"Brother, wait for me!" Feliciano called out.

"No go to potato bastard's fucking house. AND WAIT THERE!" Lovino growled at him. Feliciano nodded and they ran into opposite directions. Lovino stopped when he realized he left his bag at the hiding spot. He growled and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Yes Boss?"

"Feliciano and I forgot a bag at spot 493. I want you to retrieve it and put it on Spain's table."

"Yes Boss sir!"

"With a clank, the call was ended and Lovino continued to his destination. He knocked on the door and waited. He whimpered again when he heard thunder. He knocked again, louder.

"Yes?" Antonio answered, "Lovi! A storm is coming! What are you doing here?"

"Lovino looked down and mumbled something. Antonio pulled him in, "Its alright my little tomato."

He sat him down and left him alone for sometime. Lovino whimpered some more while Antonio was gone.

"Cheer up charm!" Antonio sat next to Lovino and handed him a tomato. Lovino punched him in the stomach.

"Ugh! So not cute Romano…"

"Hmp!" Lovino took a bite of his tomato and tried to hide his eyes from Antonio.

"So why are you here? How did it go?" Antonio asked.

"It went fine!" Lovino snapped at him, "I…I need help with something," He told Antonio in a quieter voice.

"Si? What is it my little tomato?" Antonio asked him. Lovino faced him and looked like he was going to cry, "It hurts so much!"

Antonio almost laughed, "You can't get the color contacts out? Lovi that is- How long- Why do-" Antonio couldn't find the right words to finish his statements, "Why did you chose _blue_ this time?"

"I was pretending to be someone else. I can't get them out! Help me damn it!"

Antonio chuckled, "Okay, okay. Hold still my little tomato," He leaned in and held one of Lovino's eyelids open and plucked the contact out showing a green eye, "How long have you been doing this?"

"A few years now, I don't want to do it but its for safety measures."

"Why?" Antonio now held the other eye open.

"Because of what happen to Rome."

"Your grandfather?" He plucked the other one out.

"Ow!" Lovino rubbed his eyes, "Yeah. He started the mafia group and was killed because of reasons."

More thunder rumbled and it started to rain.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Lovino asked sheepishly.

"Of course my little tomato," Antonio pulled Lovino into a hug.

Don't call me that!" Lovino mumbled before falling asleep into the other's arms.


	7. Secret 5 Third Home Intruders 1

**A/N sorry about Lovi's bad mouth...no I'm not. Again the only people I own are Ali and her two brothers that show up in the second part of Third Home Intruders **

Lovino walked through the hallways of the Mafia underground base. It was like a third home to him, the first being his actual house and second Antonio's house.  
"Brother she's back," Feliciano told him, peeking out of one of the rooms. Lovino cursed, for it was the third time TODAY that Allies Vargas, his younger cousin Ali (or Akumainu as she wanted to be called), showed up.  
"Just give her another job!" Lovino ran away after telling his brother this. He stopped when he passed a door, a door that had voices that were not supposed to be there. He took a deep breathe, "Time to get rid of intruders," He slammed the door in, "GET OUT! Get out you German bastards! OUT!"  
Two pairs of eyes stared at him.  
"Lovi let us stay! We brought the stuff," One of the two said.  
"No! You'll try to rape Spain-Boss again! And YOU!" He pointed at the one who stayed quiet, "STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" He dropped to the ground with his arms crossed, "And take that stupid dog with you."  
"What dog?" The quiet one asked.  
"He means Ali," The first one told him. He looked at his watch, "Woah! I got to go!"  
Lovino stood up to get out of the way, "Gilbert."  
"Yeah?" The one who was in a hurry stopped and turned to look at Lovino.  
"Next time wear a disguise and use 52 exit."  
Gilbert smiled, "'Kay," and left. Lovino glared at the other 'intruder'.  
"GET OUT POTATO BASTARD!" Lovino chased out said 'intruder' and went to his office and collapsed on the floor with a groan. It was hard being the boss of the southern Italian Mafia!


	8. Secret 6 Drinks 1: Lovino

_**I only own Akumainu/Allies/Ali. No one else in this chapter, and I am **__**not**__** sorry for Romano's mouth because he wouldn't be the adorable tomato that he is if he didn't have it.**_

_Lovino look at the bottles. He couldn't decide which wine to pick to celebrate. The mafia finally got enough money to send Ali to New York, New York to 'start' an Italian mafia there._

"_Red wine is always good. One glass a day keeps you young and stuff," Lovino thought out loud as he grabbed a red wine bottle, "Or that's what Spain Boss friend always says." he grabbed the cork popper and walked into the other room._

"_Who wants a 1958 bottle of Chianti?" he asked and everyone cheered and he pull the cork out. Everyone cheered again when Lovino licked the cork. He smiled, "The little devil bastard of a girl is gone! Lets drink until we pass out!" Everyone cheered and Lovino poured the drinks.._

"_Feli where's your cup?" Lovino noticed his brother wasn't cheering at all._

"_We're __underage__ Romano," He replied with a growl._

"Hey there is no age limit in Italia! Besides I have only licked the cork like always," Lovino yawned, "Cursed light weight body!"

Feliciano laughed, "Want me get some water and add food coloring to it?

"No. I'm going up. Don't do anything stupid!"

"Right Boss," Feliciano saluted to Lovino. Lovino shook his head and went for the closest ladder.

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated this earlier…at least I am now…please ignore that, please! But thank you for all the support and reviews and I will update this faster(I just have to type it up!) I will try to keep this promise! And I will try to update 'What if Rome Never fell?' soon too! (that one will take some time though) And what is Romano and Italy's real age? Not telling yet but I will be in secret 10 AKA chapter 13. And why did I make Romano a light weight? The turtle episode. It look like he wasn't really drinking and he was drunk…I don't really know how much he was drinking and why did they send Akumainu away? Because this Romano, (If it the Romano Hetalia, he might love her as a daughter or something…not sure) hates her for being annoying and why NY, NY…because of Mafia Wars on FB. I actually was going to start a story with her going through all of that(My character's name is Ali, which is Akumainu's human name.) but I thought of this one instead. I'll try to update this as fast as I can!**


	9. Secret 6 Drinks 1: Antonio

Antonio didn't like to drink. He just watched his best friends get wasted and he took them home. He tried to avoid the wine celebrations, the mafia had when they did something great. He liked wine but he didn't want to do anything stupid and embarrass himself, like how Arthur was doing like now.

"Did I, did I tell you what the bloody git said to me?" Arthur asked Antonio for the seventh time. Antonio sighed and bang his head on the counter, "Arthur, are you not underage?"

"Yes but it makes me fell happy!"

Antonio groaned, "You are going to be hanged over tomorrow! Do you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah…May I have another drink?"

"**NO!**" Antonio yelled so loud that everyone was staring at them.

"That's it! We're getting Gil and Francis and we are going to leave!" He tried to pull Arthur away from the counter and keep him away from it, "May I have the leash?" He asked the bar tender, who threw it at him. Antonio clipped it to Arthur and pulled him along.

"Gil? Francis? Come on, lets go!"

"Bud vhy? Vhy bo ve have vo leave?" Gilbert asked in his drunken slur.

"You are drunk!" Antonio grabbed the German's arm and pulled him up, "Where's Francis?"

Gilbert pointed to where the Frenchman was. Antonio handed Arthur to Gilbert, already knowing he was going to regret the action, "Stay here!" He marched over to Francis and yanked him away from the table.

"Antonio what are doing?" Francis asked.

"We are leaving. Lets go!" He glared at Francis and pulled him back towards Gilbert and Arthur.

"I can walk. I am the second most sober here," Francis told Antonio.

"Good you get Gil then," Antonio said pointing at the German, who was talking to Arthur about something.

"But why?"

"I don't trust YOU to be with Arthur and I don't trust Gil to be with ME," Antonio glared again and took the leash away from Gilbert and pulled the three out of the bar. Oh how he wished his friends didn't drink!

**A/N: okay first I am very sorry about not updating this faster, I have many excuses of why. Second the reason why Spain doesn't trust Prussia is, if we go back to secret number 5 the one before ****Drinks, ****Romano says that Prussia will try to rape Spain **_**again**_**, meaning he has done it. I think I wouldn't Prussia either. Third is the reason why England is the youngest…the reason is HE REALLY IS! When France and Spain were in their teens, he was a little kid! 7, 8, 9 are second parts to 5, 3 and 6 in that order…don't know when those will be up though, I have other things that I have to type up too you know!**


	10. Secret 7 Third Home Intruders 2

**A/N: Okay I am BACK! I had to get a new charger for my laptop and I don't trust my mother's really old computer…so yeah I'M BACK BABY! And thanks for all the reviews for both DSL and What if…! In this chapter two more OCs. They are mine. Not property of Hetalia. Property of me. Like Akumainu(Ali/Allies, whatever she wants to be called[…they have minds of their own! I'm not lying!]). They are actually related to her, so anyways, there is Axis Nekochikari(Axis is his name and he is the one with the pair of blue eyes. He the youngest of the three) and Chuuritsu(That means neutral and that is his name and is the one with two eye colors. He is the oldest of the three.) Now the three power islands are all on !…okay I think I'm done…wait…I apologize for Romano. He's just being himself, so don't flame me!…yeah I'm done now…ON TO THE SECRET!**

Lovino was reading a magazine on the floor in his office when the siren went off. He looked up at the ceiling, which would be the ground of some street, and he would of shrugged it off if he hadn't heard the gun shots. In the hall. They hadn't hit anything so he was completely confuse.

"Okay what the fucking hell?" He got up from the floor and looked around for a long distance weapon, "Ah screw it!" He rolled out into the hallway and saw two boys, a few years younger than him.

"What the hell are **you** two doing?" He screamed at them. They looked up at him. One had a pair of blue eyes while the other one had one dark brown eye that it looked black and a blue eye, a mutant.

"Adding security Boss, the mutant told Lovino. He glared at them, "GET OUT! What reason do you have to be here?"

"Ali," They both replied, "Because she is in 'merica. We get to bother you."

Lovino's glare sharpened, "No you do not. GET OUT! Out you stupid German bastard and mutant Jap! You are mutts! She was pure! That is why she allowed to be down here(even though I didn't want her to be here)! GET OUT!" Lovino kicked them, "And take that _thing_ with you!" He kicked the box looking thing and set it off. He took off running, scared of the sudden noise.

"You're nothing but a coward with power!" The one with blue eyes screamed, "Just you wait! Akumainu will come back with revenge and take over your stupid mafia!"

**A/N: Uh Oh, you shouldn't have said that Axis! You'll regret it and that will be no secret! Okay I'm serious! He really shouldn't have done that, he will get it in the sequel, that will be called 'Revenge'. But first I have to finish DSL! Don't worry I write everything done first(that is why it takes me a while to update) and as long as I don't lose the notebook, I'll be fine.**


	11. Secret 8 Family 2

**A/N: TWO UPDATE IN ONE DAY! HOW RARE SINCE YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN OVER A MONTH! Its summer guys and I'm free until August 1****st**** ! Anyways this secret happens before the last one. And PiWrite here is the answer to your question in chapter 5. **

Lovino growled and leaped for Ali. She, unfortunately for Lovino, pinned him easily to the ground. She leaned in and whisper to him, "I bet you wished I was_ Antonio _right now. Am I right?"

He mange to kick her off of him and grabbed a pipe Antonio had on the ground. He swung at her which she blocked with another pipe. The sound of metal hitting metal ring through out the hide out. Feliciano let out a scream and both of them dropped their pipes, scared that the had hit him.

"Just stop!" Feliciano was tearing up, "why do you have to fight? We are all that we have!"

"Feli…you're right," Lovino put up a fake smile, his curl twitching.

"Yeah we're sorry Feli," Ali smiled. On the inside they had killed Feli and continue their sword pipe battle with Pirates of the Caribbean music playing and that awesome mill wheel was there too. Yeah awesome wooden wheel, that was the reason _why_ Ali was _smiling._ Feliciano pulled them into a group hug, breaking them out of their thoughts. Antonio smiled at the scene. He walked out and dialed a number.

"_Yes?"_

"Hello brother."

"_What do you want?"_

"Just checking up on you. I can't do that?"

"_No but why?"_

"I just want us to be on good terms. I don't want us to end up like something like us at each other's throats."

"… _Antonio you are an idiot!"_

"Ever wanted to see Italy?"

"_Hell yeah! See you in a few months._

Antonio smiled and hanged up.


	12. Secret 9 Drinks 2

Antonio sighed. Arthur had passed out while they were walking to Antonio's house.

"You carry him. I got get Gil home now," Francis told him in his drunken slur while running away with Gilbert. Antonio groaned. He picked up Arthur, bridal style.

"You know who my favorite Italian is?" Arthur mumbled as he slipped back into consciousness.

"No who is your Italian?"

"Where are we going?"

"My house. Who is your favorite?"

"Hello mint bunny," Arthur reached for something that wasn't there. Antonio shook his head. He stared at his door.

"Can you stand Arthur?"

"… Yeah I think so," Arthur climbed down and tried to stand but his legs gave out. Antonio sighed and open his door. He picked Arthur back up and carried him in.

"You are really strong!" Arthur thought out loud.

"No you are really light!" Antonio carried him to his room.

"Here we are princess. If you need me, I will be on the couch," Antonio turned around for the door.

"Wait don't leave me!"

Antonio sighed and climbed on the bed, "Stay on your side!"

"What? I'm not gay! Drunk or not, I'm straight! I just don't like being alone," Arthur slurred and then passed out. Antonio stared at the Brit and smiled, "Good night Arthur."


	13. Secret 10 Age

**A/N: Ah so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. This Labor Day weekend I spent a lot of my time reading Spamano on Youtube. Then I saw this cute picture of Spain as a cat playing with a turtle and then this rush of 'I should be typing Dirty Little Secret! I have the last Secret typed, I should do the others!' And that is true. I have the last chapter of DSL done and typed. I just have to type up the rest…half of them aren't even written yet! …yeah enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Oh yeah this chapter is the whole entire reason I started DSL (especially the flashback!) And Romano has a dirty mouth at the end! You have been warned! But other than that, enjoy~**

Lovino had been captured again by the Ottomans…again.

"You should like give me a membership card or something," Lovino joked nervously.

"Shut up punk!" A voice growled in the darkness.

"Sir we are having problems with HIM again," Another voice said.

"What! God I hate kids."

"So you guessed my real age?" Lovino asked.

"What? I always thought you were like twenty five or something. How old are you?"

"Dirty little secret~"

"Why do you do that!"

"Its my song! My age?" Lovino thought for a moment, debating if he really should reveal his secret or not.

"_Spain what is this song?" Lovino asked Antonio, glaring at him upside down, getting sick of listening to the song that was playing._

"_Dirty Little Secret. Its an American song. Alfred was bugging Arthur with it and it got in my head. It kind of makes me think of you," Antonio answered, making Lovino blush._

"_Hey Lovi?"_

"_Mph?" Lovino closed his eyes for a moment._

"_How old are you?" Lovino opened one eye to see Antonio hovering over him with that grin that Lovino thought was always a little bit creepy._

"_If I tell you, will you tell me your age?"_

"_Nineteen," Antonio stated._

"_I am seventeen and Feli is sixteen and so is she. Now let me go!"_

_Antonio laughed and backed up, "Sorry. You're so young!"_

"_What does that mean?" Lovino shot a glare at him while he was sitting up._

"_If looks could kill, I would have been dead so long ago! What I meant was that you had to grow up so fast to lead the Mafia. Most would think you would be twenty five!"_

"I'm twenty five," Lovino replied, deciding that the only other person to know his true age(besides Feliciano) was Antonio, "Now if you would excuse me, I will be taking my leave you fucking bastards."

And he disappeared through the floor, with the shackles that were restraining him hitting the wall several times.

**A/N: A free Spain hug to anybody who guess who 'HIM' is!**

**Romano: Bastard! You can't give away Spain's hugs like that! They are mine!**

**Me: Explains why you always get jealous in the Doujinshi all the time.**

**Romano: O/o Sh-shut up you bastard!**

**Spain: Romano you look like a tomato!**

**Romano: shut up you idiot!**

**Me: Remember free Spain hug to ANYBODY who guess who 'HIM' is. That means it can also means more than one person can get it right~**

**Romano: Spain never agreed to that! I never agreed to that!**

**Spain: I'll do it.**

**Romano: CHIGI SPAIN YOU BASTARD! *head butts Spain in the stomach***

**Spain: So not cute! **


	14. Secret 11 Knowledge

**A/N: So I wanted to do something homework related since none of them expect Arthur is known to go to school. This explains a little bit about Lovi's and Feli's childhood, mostly around school. And a little bit about Antonio too! RMA!(Romano Mouth Ahead!)**

"Hey Lovi~" Antonio sang from his kitchen.

"What?" Lovino growled back sitting on the Spaniard's couch in the living room.

"Can you pass me that textbook, the one that says Calculus?" Lovino blinked a few times before he started his search for the book.

"Where the hell is it!"

"It should be one the table in front of you. That's where Arthur left it. He told me to do a few problems a day for an hour."

Lovino dug through all of the various magazines that were for tomatoes and garden supplies and such before he finally found the textbook, "Calculus is math right?"

"Yeah did you ever go to school Lovi?" Antonio asked walking out of the kitchen.

"No…school came to me, us. We had one of those whatsmacallit-tutors. We were taught English and Spanish. I…wasn't good at math. Neither was Feli. Only she was."

Lovino looked down at the textbook. Antonio took the textbook from him.

"I'll help you if you want. Math isn't my favorite but I'm good at it."

"Yeah thanks. I am sick of using her stupid old formulas," Lovino sighed in relief, "Now History and Geography I'm good at."

"I'm sure you are," Antonio smiled making Lovino blush and turn away.

"Whatever bastard."

**A/N: Someone still needs to guess who 'HIM' is in Secret 10. Romano is getting killed by Spain's hugs.**

**Romano: Its true! *struggles* He wont let me go! Guess already bastards!**

**Spain: Stop struggling Romano. You know you like it~**


	15. AN: Sorry

Sorry for the lack of updates! I been busy with school and Homestuck, Doctor Who and Supernatural. Also I have moved to archive of our own under the same username. I have moved some of my stories (In process of doing it!) there but I have several Human Homestuck stories surrounding Kankri and Cronus. Soon most of the stories there, there might be some edits especially on Learning Slowly and What If... I will do more updates on AO3 because I like the updating system there. I will NOT be doing any updates here, but the stories will stay here. Again I am sorry for the lack of updates here! -catdemonakatsukigirl /users/catdemonakatsukigirl 


End file.
